


Fair Day

by generalshucks



Series: Kylux Modern AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Frenemines to Lovers, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Phasma Ships It, Phasma is a good friend, Rey Skywalker, he’s got anxiety, hux is a prick but not really, more like..., nobody understands how to deal with feelings!, nothing gets too shifty, phasma is a LESBIAN, sfw, theres some making out but, this is actually cute for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalshucks/pseuds/generalshucks
Summary: Phasma, Kylo, and Hux squad up amd go to the county fair.  Shenanegans abound!  Modern AU.





	Fair Day

**Author's Note:**

> !!! this is a real actual thing that i finished! i actually like it! its cute! anyways lmk what y’all think -luci

Kylo scoffs, pulling his black hoodie tighter around him. _The county fair? What a ridiculous idea_. There were too many people for him to be comfortable, and it smelled like cinnamon and sugar at every turn. “Absolutely _not_.” He crosses his arms over his chest firmly and throws his feet up on the coffee table, black ripped jeans extending over long, pale legs. Phasma sighs, settling into the reclining chair next to the sofa. She passes a bag of popcorn to her friend and shrugs.

“Armitage is coming.”

He almost spits out his popcorn. Phasma is the only one who knows about his embarrassing crush on that ginger prick, and she’d promised not to mention it ever again.

“He hates that name and you know it.” He hisses instead of acknowledging her slip in their agreement. She shrugs again, choosing to run her fingers through her short blonde hair rather than reply immediately. Finally she speaks, nonchalantly.

“Whatever. You know I mean Huxie. That dick is insisting on the nickname “General” now, did you hear?”

This catches Kylo’s attention and he turns to her.

“That makes me think of car insurance.” He snorts. _That stuck up douche_. Still his face warms.

“Shut up and watch the movie.”

 

~

 

Kylo wakes up to his roommate and best friend poking him.

“Stop it, Phas…” He grumbles sleepily.

“It’s fair day, Ky!”

 _No day is fair for me_. He thinks viciously, sitting up. Phasma is taking clothes out of his closet, a pair of denim shorts and a loose fitting black tank top with a band name on it.

“ _Hell_ no.” He gets up and exchanges the shorts for his customary black jeans.

 

After arguing for a while he finally compromises on a black t-shirt instead of his loose hoodie simply because of the heat and _definitely_ not because it was tight enough to show off his muscled torso to one specific ginger. Phasma drags him out of the door in the middle of styling his hair, practically throwing him in the back of their uber and clambering into the front seat.

“Why do you get the front?” He halfheartedly argues. He realizes halfway through his complaint that he would be sitting next to _Hux_ and removes the bite from his remark.

“We can switch if you want?” She teases, knowingly. He flips her off and crosses his arms over his broad chest. He was supposed to hate the redhead and he’d be damned if he dropped the facade.

 

After a short car ride, the uber stops to pick up said redhead who slides in the back next to Kylo. His thin white tank top leaves little to the imagination and the taller man has to force himself to look out the window instead of at the freckled skin to his right.

“Hi Phas...Kylo.” The second name is said in a deeper voice that crawls up Kylo’s spine. Phasma has mistaken their mutual dislike for sexual tension before, but there was no way. Kylo’s attraction to Hux is completely one sided. And the man was surely not hungrily eyeing his abdomen through his tight shirt. He turns and catches Hux in the act, raising his eyebrow. The man throws back a wink which is answered with a scowl. The three friends sit in mostly silence for the ride, the only sound the uber driver’s soft pop music.

 

When they finally pull up to the fair they have a short walk to the entrance where they produce pre-purchased tickets. Hux slides in front of Kylo in line and promptly drops his ticket, causing the taller of the two to bump into his shapely bum.

“You oaf!” The ginger snaps. Kylo raises his hands in mock indignation and smirks.

“Don’t bend over unless you’re willing to take it.”

Hux splutters, turning bright red as Kylo passes him, sliding his ticket under the scanner. The redhead quickly catches up to Phasma and Kylo who are chatting about which ride to go on first.

“...or Red 5.” Phasma is saying.

“We should go on Starkiller.” Hux offers.

“I agree with Huxie on this one.” Kylo grudgingly approves. Hux actually smiles at him and rests his hand on Kylo’s lower back. Was Hux being nice to him? It was too strange to consider, so he steps away, letting the hand fall. He instantly misses the warm touch.

“Starkiller it is.” Phasma agrees , ignoring the exchange between the two. She leads the way to the ride, letting her two friends fall behind. Kylo and Hux make eye contact once and the latter immediately speeds up, flustered, and catches up to Phas. Kylo trails behind, shamelessly checking out Hux’s ass. That could be considered teasing, right? They all stop in front of the ride, joining the line. Hux sidles up to the taller man as their blonde friend faces away and whispers.

“ _Stop checking me out if you aren’t going to do anything about it._ ”

Kylo scoffs.

“ _I haven’t been checking you out!_ ”

“ _Have too._ ”

“ _Have not._ ”

“ _Then I’m sure you won't be missing out on the blowjob I was about to offer you._ ”

Hux smiles innocently and starts up a conversation with Phasma about some trivial subject. Kylo tries really hard to close his mouth because he looks like a fish and because _Phasma must have told him about the awkward crush I have. Oh god. I’ll never live this down_.

 

He feigns disgust in his glance at Hux and swears he sees the smug grin drop right off his face. Of course, they end up strapped in next to each other on the ride anyways, because life isn’t fair. Hux sends a gentler, almost apologetic look his way and he simply scowls. The redhead’s face drops to a sad look and before he knows what he’s doing, Kylo wraps a large hand around Hux’s tiny one and the ride is swinging into motion. He panics for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut and contemplating playing it off as an accident somehow but then Hux is lacing their fingers together and giving a gentle squeeze. Kylo almost forgets that they’re a hundred feet in the air. The magic of the moment is over along with the ride as they have to let go of each other to undo the buckles, but the air is different, friendly, between them.

 

The next few hours are pleasant. The three share a big cotton candy. They ride more rides, on each one of which Hux slips his hand into Kylo’s or vice versa. Then, as they’re walking, their fingers brush. This is uncharted territory. On a ride may be okay, but just walking? Kylo looks over at the ginger and sees an expression of vulnerability. He takes Hux’s hand in his own and runs his thumb over the knuckles, looking into his eyes.

“Hey guys! Let's go on the ski lift thingy!”

Phasma’s voice cuts through the mounting tension and Kylo nearly drops Hux’s hand out of fear. The blonde is pointing at an actual _ski lift_ going over the fair.

“Phas, that’s only two people in a seat.” Kylo warns.

She shrugs.

“I don’t want to sit with you dickbags anyways. I’ll sit next to the cutest girl I can find.”

Kylo rolls his eyes but the three cut through the crowd to the loading dock anyways. Hux and Kylo get on first and Phasma waves them off, looking for the first single (both figuratively and literally) rider. It’s silent for a minute on the ride, and then Hux squeezes Kylo’s hand and points at the bay just outside the fairground.

“Look Ky!” He sounds like a little kid and Kylo is still staring at him with fondness when he turns around. _My god, he’s beautiful_. Hux bites his full lower lip, looking up from under his lashes, a blush spreading across his cheeks at the way he’s being looked at. Like he’s the best thing in the universe.

“Kylo?”

“Mhm?”

“Can you kiss m-”

He’s cut off by lips pressing against his own. Hux pulls Kylo as close as he can without the both of them falling to their deaths, and kisses him with everything in him. He loses his mind when the tall dark haired angel parts his lips, deepening the kiss.

 

When Phasma told him that Kylo had finally admitted how he felt, he almost didn’t believe her. He’d been crushing on the other for over a year, and was sure Kylo truly hated him. But now...their lips are locked together, and Kylo’s hand is sliding up his thigh. He wraps his small hand around the other boy’s wrist, stopping its ascent.

“N-not here.” Kylo withdraws his hand, almost falling in his desperation to rejoin their lips. An uncharacteristic whine falls from him before their mouths are moving together again, tongues lapping against each other slowly. They make out lazily for the remainder of the ride, surely looking debauched as they make it out of the exit door, hand in hand. Hux is almost tempted to kiss Kylo like that again, but there are children around so he hugs the taller man instead. Kylo relaxes into him, petting at his hair and running his hand down Hux’s back. He coos and murmurs into the top of his head. Every wall between them is broken down. The fear, the pretense of hating each other, the tension.

“Thank you, Hux.” Kylo whispers, “Thank you.”

Hux laughs, his eyes upturned. “What, for stopping you from jerking me off on the ride, or for finally making a move?”

Kylo scoffs, batting his hand away.

“You did NOT make the first move! I specifically remember kissing you!”

Hux scowls in return.

“Well, I asked you to.”

“But I held your hand before that!”

“I held your hand first!”

They continue arguing, walking through the crowd to a table where they can wait for their blonde friend. They may be arguing like normal, but Kylo’s shoulders are relaxed, and Hux keeps breaking into smiles. Kylo’s suddenly very very thankful towards Phas. He might even tell her that. Maybe. Probably not out loud. But- he’ll rent her favorite movie or something, and that's basically the same thing as saying “thank you” outright, at least for him.

 

As if on cue, Phasma stalks through the crowd with an air of confidence. Kylo smirks. _She must have had a good ride_.

“So...when’s the wedding?” Phasma beats him to the punch.

“What was her name?” Kylo fires back immediately. Phasma pauses for a moment, thinking.

“Something with an R? Rachel? Ryan? Uh…Riley?” She shrugs as if its unimportant.

“You don’t even remember her name?” Hux scoffs.

“Woah, I’m under fire? She’s not my fiancée...yet...I just hit on her on the ski ride. Plus, I can just check my phone since she put her number in it.”

She holds out the device triumphantly and the sadistic part of Kylo wants to smack it out of her hand for literally no reason. Like when you’re on a bridge and you get the urge to throw your phone off the side. Or when you’re standing over a grate and you just want to...drop it in. Maybe he just doesn’t want Phasma to ruin his moment.

 _It's MY happy day_.

“Anyway...Hux and I decided on a summer wedding.  Its going to be pool party themed”

“Yes, the guests are going to wear rash guards, but Ky and I get to wear speedos.” Hux adds, lacing their hands together. Kylo grimaces at his...date mate? boyfriend? fwb? _What are we doing?_

“Can we switch that around?”

Hux looks back at Phasma, “The details aren’t worked out quite yet.”

Phasma snorts, leading the way to the next ride.

“Well, personally, I think you’ll look very dashing on your honeymoon, wearing a sunburn and nothing else, Huxie.”

Kylo almost chokes. Great, now he’s thinking about Hux naked and on their _honeymoon_ and there's really nothing worse to be thinking about while walking through a crowded fair. Thankfully, Phasma distracts him by pointing out a stand selling deep fried oreos, insisting that they just “HAVE to try them, at least once”. Hux looks at him and smiles, squeezing his hand, and the rest is history.

 

~

 

The day goes by really quickly, and soon their uber is dropping Hux back at his house. Kylo isn’t really sure what to do- if he’s suppose to get out or what- so he just kind of unbuckles his seat belt to give the ginger a hug, and then buckles it back up. It’s truly very awkward, but the look of _adoration_ he gets from Hux makes him forget about that.

“I’ll text you, okay?”

Kylo smiles back and nods.

“Okay.”

He and Phasma both wave goodbye as the uber driver takes off again, taking them home. As soon as they walk in and shut the door, Phasma literally TACKLES him SCREAMING.

“OH MY GODDDD! TELL ME EVERYTHING!”

Kylo struggles to get out of her grip.

“Get off! Okay, I’ll talk! Just...stop yelling!”

She lets him go and flops onto the sofa.

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and fidgets.

“Can we talk in the morning? I’m tired.” He complains. Phas fixes him with her death stare.

“No. Now.”

 

~

 

An hour later, Phasma has received a run down of the entire day and Kylo is 10 times more tired. She looks happy though, and he’s secretly very pleased as well. He may have actually wanted to gush to her, just this once.

“Can I go to bed now?”

Phasma throws a pillow at him.

“Fine. Go.”

Kylo tosses it back, missing over her head and shufles to his room, struggling out of his jeans and jumping face down onto his bed. He’s seconds from sleep when he remembers that his phone buzzed. He pulls it out to check the text:

 

     Hux Sux

     iMessage (2)

 

He unlocks it, his heart jumping a bit.

 

     Hux Sux:

          had a gr8 day 2day :) !!! i’ll talk 2

     u tmrw when i’m less exhausted!  

     sleep god <3

     Hux Sux:

          *good

 

He types out a reply before falling asleep, smile still on his face.

 

          i am the sleep god. bow before

     me, mortals. gn...General(™️) <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> ??? so? should i write more? let me know! -luci  
>  follow me on tumblr: generalshucks


End file.
